Pingu and the Baker
Pingu and the Baker (sometimes known as Pingu Steals) is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Pingu. Plot Pingu has gone out to the bakers to buy some bread. He is just about to leave, when he spots some jam pogen biscuits. Even though he has only been able to pay for the bread, Pingu really wants to have one of the jam biscuits, so while the baker’s wife is distracted, he takes one and sneaks quickly away. On the way home Pingu starts eating the biscuit. He is nearly finished when he gets home, so he hides it behind his back. Unfortunately, it is obvious to Mum that Pingu is hiding something and soon she demands to know what he has got behind his back. She then takes him back to the bakers to apologise, but he is too ashamed to look the baker's wife in the eye and say the word "sorry". When the baker comes outside, he hears about what has happened and tries to think of a way in which Pingu can make amends for what he has done. Then he remembers his blocked chimney and he asks Pingu to help him clean it out. Pingu accepts the challenge and follows the baker back inside. Whilst cleaning the chimney out earlier, the baker had pushed his brush to far up and it had got stuck. Pingu is sent onto the roof of the bakery to free the brush, which he finds sticking out of the top of the chimney. Pingu pulls up the brush and finds that the rope is knotted. Once Pingu has untangled the rope, the baker gives it a tug to free the brush. Unfortunately Pingu is still holding on to it and he ends up getting pulled down the chimney and into the oven. Pingu comes out of the oven looking even more sooty then the baker, but they have to laugh though. As a reward, the baker gives Pingu a jam biscuit in a bag and he rushes home to show his mother, who is very pleased that he has made up for his thievery earlier. Mum takes Pingu into the bathroom to wash the soot off him. While Pingu is having his bath, Pinga looks curiously into the bathroom and once she makes sure nobody will see her, she takes Pingu's jam biscuit. But soon Pingu and Mum come out of the bathroom and catch Pinga in the act. Now Pingu will know better than to go shop-lifting again. Characters *Pingu *Mum *Pinga *Mother Peng-Pride *The Baker *The Salesman (cameo) Trivia * The biscuit looks similar to a Jammy Dodger. Goofs *If Pingu wanted to avoid getting caught out by his mother, he should have finished off the biscuit before he went indoors. *When Pingu first returns from the bakers, the snowman's hat changes. *When Pingu is in the chimney there is soot on his beak, but after he gets out, his beak is clean. *The same shot of Pinga eating the biscuit is played twice with more of it the second time round, so she is more than halfway through the biscuit the first time and still has most of it left in the second time. Gallery film_inside_03_25.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes